


Вот такие пироги

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, pirozhki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Cтёб и специфический юмор в виде пирожков (25 штук)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Вот такие пироги

подумайте еще немного  
быков пытает мариден  
еще всего-то два куплета  
и я балладу сочиню

принес заботливый мабари  
бревно и рваные штаны  
не знал он что хотел сурана  
простого эльфского пожрать

ответил лишь молчаньем солас  
на чувства пылкой тревельян  
и фиг с тобой эльфийский корень  
найти могу я и в лесу

не любит девушек кассандра  
а дориан увёл быка  
а солас любит только эльфов  
жози хоть ты меня утешь

печеньки твердые как камень  
жует и плачет лавеллан  
но все же лучше чем от сэры  
стрелу куда-то получить

ни с кем не спорит громко фенрис  
никто не пишет манифест  
всё потому что хоук внезапно  
принёс для андерса кота

лавеллан прыгает по полю  
ах любопытство страшный грех  
ну было просто интересно  
во флягу сэры заглянуть

у стража алистер в фаворе  
лишь мерриль любит душка хоук  
и только страстный инквизитор  
всех сексом одарить готов

я ничего не знаю гаррет  
и чувств своих не покажу  
но с этим эльфом из антивы  
не смей ты больше флиртовать

со шваброй целый день порхая  
до блеска фенрис дом отмыл  
но тут опять нетрезвый гаррет  
пришел топтать его паркет

у соласа сегодня праздник  
пять тысяч свечек на торте  
не зная выбрать что в подарок  
левеллан принесла себя

сегодня мередит в ударе  
трех магов довела до слёз  
но месть готовит ей орсино  
ее он зама совратил

мой дядя самых честных правил  
успел придумать адаар  
и враз кассандра согласилась  
ему отдаться при свечах

по замку адаар и сэра  
бегут спасаются смеясь  
но за бумаги жозефина  
им этикетом отомстит

зачем я пил вчера из лужи  
всем спутникам тревельян ныл  
ведь морриган мне предлагала  
ведь я же даже и не эльф

я вас люблю сказал орсино  
но оказался не готов  
к тому что вдруг ему ответит  
коммандер стеннард и я вас

сначала бык связал кадана  
потом ошейник был и воск  
дилдак кроссдресс и садо-мазо  
сгинь корифей не до тебя

однажды адаар был связан  
и жёстко выебан быком  
а после к ним вломился каллен  
кассандра жози весь скайхолд

на трон я посажу анору  
а ты будь стражем как хотел  
но алистер вдруг раскричался  
рыдая убежал в холмы

у мерриль на элювиане   
сошелся клином белый свет   
в разбитом зеркале закрылся  
эльф тамлен и кричит отстань

сегодня ты неприкасаем  
а завтра совершенный гном  
карьерный рост такого рода  
не каждому дано пройти

на броску смотрит лелиана  
а натии милей зевран  
и только алистер взаимно  
любовью одаряет пса

драконы нравятся кунари  
а у драконов интерес  
гастрономический к рогатым  
и никакой тебе любви

сегодня праздник у кассандры   
цветы стихи и свечи есть  
но вот тревельян не согласен   
валяться голым на земле

пусть аришок большой и сильный  
но хоука победить не смог  
ведь милая девчушка бьянка  
между рогов всадила болт


End file.
